Un Eclipse de Amor y Confusion
by anya-hof
Summary: Todo ha cambiado un poco de como lo dejamos. Neville ahora es un famoso Escritor, su hijo es estrella de cine quien a su vez es novio detoda la vida de Rose que esta enamorada de Albus su primo que es hermano de Lily y ambos poseen poderes que llamarian


Bueno Este Fanfic esta basado en HARRY POTTER que es de J.K R. Es mi primer fic, y es sobre la tercera generación es decir los hijos de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville etc.

Tal vez los primeros capítulos sean un poco flojos y explicativos

Gracias por acompañarme ha ver el eclipse, sabes lo miedosa que soy para entrar sola al bosque.- le dije sonriendo apenada.

- de nada además quería venir por que James me dijo que vendría.

- si y tu siempre andas detrás de el, aun ahora. Dije aburrida.

Buuuuuuuuu. Hugo salto por entre los árboles gritando, hey que paso por que no se asustaron.

Albus y yo nos vimos lo vimos a la cara con desden y decidimos ignorarlo.

Que paso, por un momento pensé que no nos esperarían; primero se oyó su voz y luego apareció la figura casi perfecta de Rose. Contra todo pronostico Rose no saco la típica cabellera roja de los Wesley, ni el enmarañamiento habitual de la tía Herm, por el contrario rose tiene una castaña y poco ondulada melena, que complementa su alto y esbelto cuerpo.

-Espérenme aquí, al parecer James se decidió a venir después de todo, ya debe estar por llegar, pero aun así…….. mejor lo busco ya es tarde, vamos Hugo acompáñame.

-¿Y yo por qué?

Porque eres Hugo, el hermano menor, dijo rose sonriendo, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el castillo.

-Hugo soltó un resoplido y se fue tras ella.

Cuando ya no los veía, me voltee hacia albus y le dije

sabes que no tenemos que esperarlos cierto.

Albus se volteo hacia mi mientras se despegaba del árbol al que estaba recostado y me dijo sonriendo, esta bien se que no quieres perderte el bendito eclipse;

Nos pusimos en marcha.

- además tienes razón, si vienen con James no se perderán, después de todo el nos enseño el lugar.

Demonios volvió a leerme el pensamiento, bueno la verdad no sabemos si que el lee mis pensamientos o soy yo quien se los envía, sea lo que sea solo pasa entre nosotros dos, pero como sea creo que debo averiguarlo.

-Tienes razón, cuando regresemos debes ir a la biblioteca ha investigar. Dijo Albus mientras caminábamos.

- o tal vez deberíamos decirle a James que nos siga dando clases para controlar nuestras ´´ habilidades ´´. Le dije mientras pensaba que era injusto que yo investigara mientras el andaba con su novia de turno.

Tal vez escucho esto que pensé y lo ignoro, o tal vez no, esto de la conexión que hay entre nosotros es totalmente desconocido para mí.

- con lo amargado y paranoico que esta James, tal vez piense que nos secuestraron los extraterrestres, o que la CIA descubrió la magia y nos inserto micrófonos en las muelas.

No pude evitar reírme,

- O por dios debería estar grabando esto, estas hablando como todo un muggle.

Y de nuevo no pudo evitar reírme.

Lo que conseguí con mi broma fue que Albus adelantara el paso y me dejara atrás, pero aun así no podía dejar de reír, cuando de pronto sentí una mano en mi abdomen que me alaba hacia atrás, haciéndome resbalar y tropezar varias veces, mientas otra mano tapaba mi boca y nariz.

En un par de segundos mi mente creo varias teorías, era Albus que quería cobrarse la tonta broma, pero la broma fue demasiado TONTA como para esto, la segunda y la que me parecía real, seria que Hugo ya estuviera de vuelta y quisiera asustarme.

-Prepárate para sufrir enano fue lo único que paso por mi mente.

La sorpresa me la lleve al bajar la mirada hacia la manos que me ataban y no había ninguna,

Las Teorías regresaron.

-¿Alguien con capa? ¿James?, pero antes de que pudiera seguir especulando las misteriosas manos ya no estaban recobre el aire y retire mi barita del bolsillo.

Busque con la mirada en todas las direcciones que mis ojos permitían, mientras gritaba al aire.

– ¡Con capas de invisibilidad a mi!, ¡que va! Balbucee unas palabras en voz baja para simular un hechizo mientras llenaba mis pulmones de aire, apunte mi barita hacia el lugar donde creí ver algo y sople con todas mis fuerzas hacia el suelo para levantar la capa.

El viento que hice choco contra el suelo y luego levanto una capa de invisibilidad, que ataque con un nuevo balbuceo y otra bocanada de aire, que debelo por fin a su dueño, aturdido por la tormenta de polvo grite un **Expelliarmus. **Que lo hizo volar contra un árbol.

Cuando callo al suelo corrí a su lado y tome su varita.

¿Qué?, el tonto ´´ jefe ´´ de Malfoy y los gemelos Goyle. ALATAR KUMMER.

-Por que tienes que ser tan inoportuno Alatar. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Se levanto del suelo se sacudió el polvo y camino hacia mi.

- La pequeña Potter usando malas palabras; se acerco mas mientras arreglaba su largo cabello en una cola.

No puedo evitar decir que una cara conocida, aunque tonta y odiada me dio seguridad.

- me devuelves mi varita Potter dijo mientras me la arrancaba de las manos.

-haaa, levante mi varita y el hizo lo mismo

- nunca pensé que fueras capaz de apuntarme con tu varita estando sola Potter.

- Buenas tardes Alatar, veo que trajiste visitas.

-O no, yo no…… Señor

En cuanto bajo su varita me voltee a ponerle figura a la voz, y no lo podía creer,

- Este idiota conoce a un centauro. Dije en voz baja y Guarde mi varita, sacudí el polvo de mi capa y me quede estática viendo a la magnifica criatura mientras Alatar hablaba con el.

- Bien Señorita si no ha venido usted como acompañante de Alatar, como que ha venido

Por un instante seguí estática pensando en que decir, y no se me ocurrió nada inteligente, también me quede recordando la vez que mi papa me hablo de los centauros, me dijo que eran criaturas bellas e inteligentes pero del mismo modo descorteses y agresivas.

-Señorita insistió el centauro.

- ha yo pues,…estoy aquí para ver el eclipse. Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- hablo al fin señorita, y me enseño su amplia y perfecta sonrisa

Alatar voltio la cabeza haciendo una mueca de fastidio con su boca.

Y yo DE NUEVO me quede estática, tratando de no sonrojarme tanto, mientras que en mi cabeza una voz con mi mismo tono decía, Lo siento Papá te equivocaste totalmente esta vez, este centauro a pesar de viejo es totalmente guapo y encantador.

- Me fascina que una joven se interese en esto, pero aun así debe irse, a menos que mi amigo Alatar este de acuerdo conmigo en que es mejor deshacernos de usted.

¿Mi amigo Alatar? ¿Deshacerse de mí? ¿Este de acuerdo conmigo? MI VIDA DEPENDE DE ALATAR.

Bueno Muchas gracias por leer el primer Capitulo de mi primer Fic.

Porfa dejen Reviews con uno solo coloco el otro capitulo…..

Solo uno porfa.


End file.
